BMO
Upload any fan-art of BMO as long its appropriate. *Coincidentally, BMO is a brand name of a soccer field. *In "What Was Missing," Princess Bubblegum takes off BMO's template. BMO yells "My face!", meaning that its template is its face, not the screen. *BMO's voice was originally much deeper. *Adam Muto confirmed that BMO's back story will be explored in a later episode. *In "Her Parents," BMO appears to like scrambled eggs, even though it is not seen eating them. *In the episodes "Video Makers" and "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," BMO appears to drink hot chocolate, but in the latter, it is seen to pour straight down the front of its sweater, proving it cannot consume food and drink. *In "Slow Love," Jake asks BMO to lower the volume of the game, and it instead increases it, showing that BMO is sometimes ignorant of other's feelings. *There is a BMO t-shirt in FusionFall. *BMO can display emoticons on its screen, as seen in "What Was Missing." *In "The Creeps," BMO said it likes taking nice pictures. *BMO has a built in alarm clock, as seen in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I." *When BMO lowered its volume in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I," it put itself on mute, but could still talk. *BMO hosted the Adventure Time New Year's Eve Marathon. *BMO has a willingness to harm others; in the Season 3 episode, "Incendium," it says "If anybody hurts Finn, I'll kill them." *BMO Played a Kancho prank on Finn in "Incendium." *It is revealed in the episode Hug Wolf that BMO possesses a strobe-light mode. *BMO appears in Project Exonaut, under the alias of "Beemo." *As shown in the episode "Five Short Graybles," BMO does "weird junk" when nobody is around.In "Five Short Graybles," BMO stated that it was ''"a little living boy." ''But this might not have anything to do with its gender. This quote is also the most famous line from Walt Disney's ''Pinocchio, ''which deals with a wooden doll that comes to life.In "In Your Footsteps", BMO is shown to play soccer, possibly, because it makes it feel like a living person that plays soccer. *BMO is ticklish, as seen in episodes "What Was Missing" as it giggles when Princess Bubblegum removes its 'face' panel and plays its circuits like a keyboard, in "Guardians of Sunshine" when it reacts in its sleep to Jake tickling its hidden control pad button with a feather, and in "In Your Footsteps" when it laughs and wriggles as its foot is being nibbled by a bear. *BMO has an alarm that activates whenever it's Finn's bath time in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I". *Even though BMO has buttons, they are rarely used to play video games. Finn and Jake mostly use controllers when playing games. *Many of BMO's games are knock-offs of the games for the "Atari 2600" video game platform. The "Atari 2600" games themselves were in a cartridge format. Atari also had a relationship wit *h Sears to market their products. Sears' brand name was "Sears Tele-Games". Sears' 2600 clones were sold as the "Sears Video Arcade" series. Sears had many renamed versions of the "Atari 2600" game cartridges for its own product. *It is revealed that in the episode "In Your Footsteps," BMO plays soccer. *BMO is shown skateboarding in the episode "Card Wars" where he performs a kickflip while riding through the Tree Fort. *According to "What Was Missing", BMO's prized possession is its controller. wall45.jpg beemo.jpg Beemo_icon_by_fionnaandcake247-d4hclu0.gif Beemo_by_loosewire-d3fjne5.gif images-267.jpg paint-1.jpg|drawn by luckywolf14 Pokemon-Adventure Time Halloween.jpg adventure-time-mashup-star-wars.jpg tumblr_lvt6y4PUQp1qb59nf.png human_beemo_and_neptr_by_cumro2-d4v93y4.png.jpeg untitled.png tumblr_mbsln5GbtK1r9dbq5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbrs0011H71qlf70yo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbpfllbSRC1rd37aoo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbozpcxQf51rbim06o1_500.png tumblr_mbokicUeoT1rhqyy5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbodhchXif1rdolcko1_500.gif tumblr_mbmorlUnXl1r3ncxuo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbi9gfY83T1rtqrv2o1_250.png tumblr_mbhoqplFSG1ql6x06o1_500.png tumblr_mbhnb3ZfkX1qic7bko1_500.gif tumblr_mbhc4nq2hP1redg7fo1_500.png tumblr_mbfu6kSEi51r1q0gko1_500.jpg tumblr_mbfu4eKf6k1r1q0gko1_400.jpg tumblr_mbf95pBEIo1r24973o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbeqk12Shm1r0nriho1_500.jpg tumblr_mbe0ulFt0r1rolkgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbdyxtZ3141r217hko1_500.png tumblr_mbd7imMREM1re5liyo1_500.png tumblr_mbci4lQDTU1reed7uo1_250.jpg tumblr_mbajcaMK9X1roeb9wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mba3ebq2jT1qcj1oqo1_500.png tumblr_mb873xM6ll1ri2wrno2_500.png tumblr_mb716v0Hht1qiek83o1_500.gif tumblr_mb98qr6qLf1rcm2rco3_500.jpg tumblr_mb90w5bj8m1ref1h6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb70y1eI8n1qiek83o1_500.png tumblr_mb8txn2SqO1qhz4aoo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb8eloP0j11qgct6ro1_500.jpg tumblr_mb6lf9VI9M1rpknf3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb6exbmOUP1rhiq36o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb4l71Urwo1rbavngo1_500.png tumblr_mb4ik9gLxM1ql7tcto1_500.jpg tumblr_mb3zftJXVN1qcvvsto1_500.png tumblr_mb3ks2CCeF1qhxeu1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb3auy5bw61r7j957o1_500.jpg tumblr_ma604u5HjV1qi6761o1_500.jpg Tumblr_BMO.png 212px-Adventure_time_b_mo_beemo_by_saviooo-d3r7vjs_thumb.png Neptur.jpg|beemo and neptr human Bmo by ying yang xd-d4aqhkr.png Bmo by millzibee-d3l7bwd.png Bmo by kakesu shiro-d5b919f.jpg Bmo by ilovesapples-d4aq3sn.png Bmo by hhneko kun-d3hh8i6.png Bmo and marceline by sparklevamp-d4b8ag4.jpg Bmo by cherri cakes-d5b01iv.png Bmo by binteji-d58z88p.jpg Bmo by splittingadams-d54zkot.jpg At go bmo go by laur -d4ff0mv.png At bmo by taylorsmith-d41ncat.jpg Adventure time and gravity falls bmo and candy by amustache-d5asakm.png 73b69d6c0200665b098fe1f7573c4cbb-d58c0v0.png Sad bmo by fallenjrblue-d4cd6aj.png Private inspector bmo by yellowbooze-d5a7xzo.png Oh no bmo by escephresh-d54hzp3.png __pb_and_bmo___by_mionmaebara-d4c9sj3.png 73b69d6c0200665b098fe1f7573c4cbb-d58c0v0.png bmo_comic_by_sircollection-d3a49h6.jpg bros_playing_bmo_by_z3ldafan-d5443bz.png bmo_by_theleathernotebook-d51hnzz.jpg bubblegum_and_bmo_by_dbrianna-d4b1yz4.jpg come_here_baby____by_randomistics-d4m9wtv.png bmo__adventure_time_fanart_by_chocomax-d50d2ts.png princess_bubblegum_and_bmo_by_clauu_rawr-d57drmz.png Adventure-time-bmo o 435188.jpg tumblr_mdk7jmEDrf1r0a9nio1_500.png tumblr_mdk7h1epxW1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdk7ha6TUP1qlu6q5.png beemo8.jpg so_cute_a_beemo_by__coldfusion_-d4gifa4.jpg tumblr_md0s2pECF01ri53sio1_400.jpg|represtent tumblr_mdnzdfpvKh1rfzkimo1_500.png tumblr_mdpy8pMN7x1qi2yrto1_500.png tumblr_mdtzzzdoBe1r0a9nio1_500.png tumblr_mdtzmyV23o1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzn82PrZ1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtznjdTmr1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtznrljwj1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtznyulGC1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzo7OVzg1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzohe5UO1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzoqZS6C1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzoxZN3d1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzp6Su511qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzpewRuY1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzplF0Kh1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzpsyKSr1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzq0Ppu21qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzq70Nxg1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzqdSK3Q1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzvkNNWE1qlu6q5.png tumblr_mdtzpr1LtQ1rt0dnxo1_500.jpg 4 (2).jpg Tumblr mgobsetg7A1rkxi9bo1 500.png Category:adventure time Category:Character Category:Technology Category:Genderless Category:Main Character Category:BMO